Lady of the Western Lands
by MistressMagius
Summary: Saving a Heart Sequal: Sesshoumaru knows love. Rose's original mission is complete, but danger becomes hers. With Naraku ever watching his newest ally, will Rose truly be able to live?
1. A Favor for Naraku on a Special Night

Rose stood in her room in her demon form. Nothing had changed there; it was as if she had never left the palace. She had sent for Yuki earlier to bring her fur dress and was currently waiting her arrival. Rose had also bathed, since she had been sleeping for an entire day, and now held a blanket about her nude body as she chose to pace the room.

A knock on the door brought her attention. "Enter," Rose called. The door opened, and Yuki stepped in, carefully carrying Rose's dress. Rose took it and put it on, handing the damp blanket to Yuki.

"Anything else, mistress?" Yuki asked.

"No, Yuki. Thank you," said Rose as she quickly ran a comb through her hair. "Why don't you go rest? I give you permission to sleep in tomorrow; I'll take care of the overseeing."

Yuki bowed. "Thank you, mistress." She then left the room, closing the door behind her.

A sigh escaped Rose's lips as she thought of Yuki's actions. Rose had earlier discovered that Yuki had been made head servant in her absence and was working very hard to match Rose's success, but it was tiring the human out. It didn't help much emotionally to now be forced to serve her best friend as well as her lord. Rose decided then that tomorrow she would make Yuki her personal servant thus easing some duties of Yuki's shoulders as well as the fear of Sesshoumaru's rage.

After blowing out the candle by her door, Rose left her room and headed to Sesshoumaru's chambers. Outside the door to his room, she stopped and sighed. _'This is it, the moment that could mean everything.'_ Rose changed to her human form, smoothed her nightgown against her skin, and knocked. No answer came, so she silently opened the door. The room was empty of the demon lord but another stood to the back of the room, waiting. The baboon pelt of the infamous Naraku was easily seen in the well it room; something told Rose that this was no puppet.

Naraku turned away from the window and lowered the head of the pelt. His crimson eyes took in the sight of Rose as she stood in the open doorway. "Close the door," he commanded. Rose did do as he said, stepping into the room and closing the door. She did not care why he was there, she only wanted him to say what he'd come to say and leave. She held a look of determination and pride in her expression as she faced Naraku; this only made him chuckle. "I see you are walking about in your human form. So he knows?"

"Thanks to you!" Rose snapped.

"Yes, I did tell him. He seemed quite distraught at first, but apparently it wasn't enough to make his feelings waver." Naraku gave a shrug as if it didn't matter.

"Stay out of our relationship, Naraku, or I will never help you again," Rose warned.

"Fine, fine."

"Why are you here?" Rose calmed some.

"I told you I would come," Naraku told her, locking his eyes with hers. "You are strong, Rose, stronger than any of my incarnations. You can fend off Inuyasha with little difficulty. As payment for your sword..." He gestured to the corner where _Ibara _lay with Tokijin and Tenseiga. "...I ask that you guard the shards of the Shikon no Tama that I've collected." Naraku extended his hand to her, palm up. In it lay the nearly complete Shikon upon a necklace.

Rose stared in awe for she had never thought she would see the jewel close up, even after she had gotten used to this world, let alone be offered it. Her gaze quickly shifted to the smiling Naraku. "Is that all? Guard it from Inuyasha and other demons?"

"Mainly, yes." Naraku nodded. "I will send one of my Saimyosho with any new shards or if I need shards for my...entertainment. Once all are gathered, I'll be taking the two you posses. Do we have a deal?"

Rose nodded. "I'll do it."

Naraku approached her to put the necklace around her neck, but Rose stopped him by taking the jewel from him. At first, Naraku was surprised but then nodded in understanding. Before Rose knew it, he was gone. Rose sighed and moved to _Ibara_, tucking the jewel in its sheath for safe-keeping. Then she went to the bed, laid down, and awaited Sesshoumaru.

It wasn't long until she heard his voice outside the door, commanding Jaken. Rose could hear that Sesshoumaru was making it absolutely clear that they were not to be disturbed. She heard Jaken run down the hall and the door opening. She quickly feigned sleep.

Sesshoumaru entered the room only to see Rose sleeping. He sat down on the side of the bed and traced his fingers over her face, earning a smile from the faker. "Someone's not asleep," he cooed. Rose opened her eyes and sat up, giggling slightly at his teasing. He kissed her gently like he had done before, with much more caring felt within it. Rose was disappointed when he pulled away. "Your human form is just as beautiful as your demon. But answer me this: which form do you feel most comfortable in?"

"To tell the truth, my demon," replied Rose as she looked down at her body. "Anymore, my human form feels like a disguise."

"I thought so." Sesshoumaru placed his hand over her chest, above the place of the first shard. "The shard that gives you the form has fused with you, making your demon form truth and your human form a lie. Even in this form, you have the scent of a demon." His face went grim. "I'm afraid that if the shard were ever removed, you would die."

Rose gasped and backed away some in fear. Naraku's words ran through her mind, _' Once all are gathered, I'll be taking the two you posses.' _But her fear washed away as she felt Sesshoumaru kiss her once more. He gently lay her back upon the bed, not breaking the kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled down at her, now straddling her hips.

"Come, forget what I have said. We have more recent issues to attend to." Sesshoumaru spoke in a seductive tone, the smile on his lips matching it. He bent down to kiss her again but was stopped.

"Wait, it doesn't feel right." Rose changed back to her demon form and smiled. "Now you can continue."

Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed her again. His kisses became more needy and passionate as he trailed kiss from her lips to her neck were he gently nibbled upon her skin. Rose moaned in pleasure only to have her moan cut of by his lips on hers again. Sesshoumaru parted her lips with his tongue and explored her mouth before massaging her tongue with his; Rose enjoyed ever minute of this, and was disappointed when he broke the kiss.

Sesshoumaru ignored her playful pout as he spoke to her. "Before this continues, I want to ask you. Rose, will you be my mate?"

"Of course I will," Rose replied with a smile.


	2. Surprise

A week passed since Rose had become Sesshoumaru's mate and mated with him for the first time. Even though she was not the lady of the castle, she still oversaw most of the servant work. Yuki was her personal servant now, of which the girl was grateful. Rin was pleased to have Rose back, and Rose spent much time with her; but even more time was spent with Sesshoumaru. Rose was happy with her new life.

She did carry out her favor to Naraku by always wearing the jewel. No insects had come yet, and she didn't really expect any so soon. When Sesshoumaru had learned of Rose's latest deal with Naraku, he wasn't too pleased. However, he did agree that it was safer for her to have control over the majority of jewel instead of some being getting it than trying to get her fused shard.

Rose was outside in the garden the day news came to her. Sesshoumaru was off on some information hunt and would return later that night. Yuki was playing with Rin near the stream–watching over Rin was one of the jobs Rose had assigned her. Jaken had left with Sesshoumaru.

Rose was dosing off under the _sakura_ tree she sat under. Petals lay all about her. She then heard Rin gasp and Yuki question someone; a mysterious voice so familiar to Rose replied. Rose opened her eyes to see Loralie approaching. "Greetings, Loralie," Rose told her before turning to Yuki. "Take Rin inside." Yuki did as she was told, carrying the frightened yet curious girl into the palace.

Loralie came to sit beside Rose, a kind smile resting upon her lips. "Rose, you have succeed. I have come to thank you by bringing you some news."

"It was my pleasure," Rose replied. "What type of news do you bring?"

"Good and bad."

"What?" Rose looked quite seriously to Loralie, fully alert now.

"First of all–you may not have noticed yet–you are blessed."

"Huh?" asked Rose, tilting her head to the side in an inquisitive manner.

"You carry Sess's child, or should I say children."

Rose didn't now what to say. Automatically her hand went to her stomach. She had noticed that a motherly feeling had come over her in the past week, but thought nothing of it.

"You wouldn't have noticed besides the lack of your monthly bleeding and a craving for meats for you are a demon now," Loralie continued. "You're pregnancy won't show, not until the last month."

"Really?" asked Rose.

"Yes. But now for the bad news. It is best you leave Sess until the young ones' birth. Seek out help."

Rose didn't reply. What could she say? Her feelings were pulling her both ways. She didn't even notice when Loralie left or even that evening was falling. She ended up falling asleep with her thoughts. Sesshoumaru was the one to wake her for dinner. Rose smiled to him as they walked to the dining room, but it was a forced smile and Sesshoumaru knew it.

"Is something wrong, my sweet?"

"I'll tell you later." Sesshoumaru looked as though he would argue with her but she shook her head and took her seat at the table. Dinner went by quick as a strange silence settled upon the room. After dinner, in his bedroom, did he bring up the question again.

Rose sighed from where she sat on the bed. "Sessy, I need to find Inuyasha."

"Why?" he asked, not hiding the suspicion in his voice. Hearing those words from his mates lips was not a good thing to him.

"I'm sorry, but he may be the only person who can help me." Rose was quiet a moment before speaking again. "Actually, I need Kagome's help more than Inu's."

"Explain," demanded Sesshoumaru as he sat down beside her.

"I need to find Koga, the leader of a wolf demon tribe. They can help me find him." She noticed the growing anger and suspicion in her lover's eyes. "I know it doesn't sound right. Why should I, your mate, be seeking out a male demon other than you for anything? I need to leave, stay with his pack. Only they can help me."

"But why? What is it you need help with?"

Rose took his hand in both of hers and smiled, gazing into his eyes. "I'm carrying your pups."

Sesshoumaru gasped as he searched her eyes, finding only truth. He did want a family with her one day but never thought it would be so soon when they had only just begun mating; he had underestimated her fertility. "Are you sure?" he asked, just to be certain.

"Yes," Rose said with a nod. "It's best I seek a pack's help, demons who are more experience then I to help me through the birthing. I will let you know where I am once I reach them; you won't have to worry about me."

"I've a better idea. I'll escort you until we find the pack that way I know your safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He kissed her lightly then climbed under the covers of the bed, patting the area beside him thus indicating for her to join him. She did so and slept peacefully.


	3. Search for the Hanyou

At sunrise the next morning, Rose and Sesshoumaru announced the good news to the household. After breakfast, the five of them–the happy parents, Jaken, Rin, and Yuki–readied for the journey and soon were on their way.

Weeks passed with no sign of Inuyasha, Koga, or any wolf or dog demons for that matter. Late one night, Rose sat by the fire of the camp, Rin sleeping in her lap. Yuki had gone to get water, Sesshoumaru-food, and Jaken rested nearby.

Rose looked up to the sound of familiar buzzing to see two Saimyosho flying down to her; one carried a shard while the other a note. Rose took the shard and immediately added it to the jewel then read the note.

* * *

Rose,

Congratulations on your future children. However, this does not mean that our deal is broken. I know you seek a wolf demon pack; remember to keep the jewel safe no matter what happens. According to Kanna, Inuyasha is at his home village.

Naraku

* * *

"A letter from Naraku?" asked Sesshoumaru as he returned with some fish. Rose nodded as she took a charred stick from the fire and began to write on the parchment.

* * *

I understand and thank you.

Rose

* * *

She threw the stick back into the fire and handed the letter to the insects that flew off quickly.

Sesshoumaru woke up Jaken with a swift kick to the side and ordered him to prepare the fish. Rose ignored how the Lord of the Western Lands treated one of his most faithful servants. She watched as Sesshoumaru sat beside her then turned her gaze to the jewel.

"What did he want?" asked Sesshoumaru, stirring the logs with a branch to keep the fire active.

"Just sending a shard and..."

"And...?"

"He says that Inuyasha and company are at the village."

"So he knows?" Rose just nodded. Sesshoumaru said nothing more as the night went by.

After eating, everyone settled down to sleep. Jaken slept near the dead fire, Rin slept in Yuki's arms as both laid on the side of the fire opposite Jaken, and Rose and Sess slept together under a nearby tree.

Morning came, and the group traveled on. It was easier now that it was known where to look. It didn't take long for the scent of humans and a half-demon reached both Rose and Sesshoumaru's noses.

"We're here," Sesshoumaru said with a growl.

"Why don't you stay here in the forest? At least until I talk to them. Yuki and I, and Rin if she chooses, will go," suggested Rose. Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. They reached the forest edge. The village was visible at the base of the hill. Rose gave Sesshoumaru a parting kiss that seemed to last for ages, or at least she wished it would have, before leading the way down to the village.


End file.
